Acute
by Kuroka
Summary: —Tsurugi, Kariya dan Tenma— Hubungan di antara ketiganya membentuk sebuah sudut segitiga; layaknya Arcturus, Denebola dan Spica yang membentuk Spring Triangle di angkasa.


******Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning:**

OOC, typo, abal, gaje, klise ryouta #bukan.

**Important Note:**

Judul "Acute" di sini bukan diambil/terinspirasi dari judul lagu Vocaloid, tapi diambil dari istilah segitiga bersudut lancip yang barusan saya temukan di wikipedia. Lalu, saya mengutip sebagian cerita/tulisan yang dibuat oleh **Tsubaki Audhi** bersama dengan julukan "buntut" dan "ekor" sang Tsurugay. #plak

**Special Thanks:**

For **Tsubaki Audhi** dan Ratu Bambu Runcing aka **Lunlun Caldia** yang bikin saya jadi nagih sama _chatting_!KyouMasa. AqA

* * *

**Acute**

—a triangle that has all interior angles measuring less than 90°—

* * *

"Heh, Ntut."

"...Jangan panggil aku begitu, Ncup." Sahut Tsurugi seraya menghela napasnya, "...Kedengarannya seperti kentut saja..."

"Cih, suka-suka aku, dong. Mulut mulutku ini, bukan mulutmu." Jawab Hakuryuu kurang ajar kepada Tsurugi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius nih, tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada.. si… siapa itu yang badannya boncel—"

"Kariya," klarifikasi Tsurugi lugas.

"Nah, yah, itu," komentar Hakuryuu, "kalian berdua kan sudah cukup dekat. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu ragu…?" tanya Hakuryuu penuh selidik kepada sahabat buntutnya itu.

Tsurugi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku cuma dekat dengannya lewat _chat_ saja. Selebihnya, kami jarang sekali berinteraksi, bahkan mengobrol saja jarang." Curhat Tsurugi seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan yang disandarkannya pada pagar pembatas di atap sekolah.

"Hee," itulah reaksi singkat yang Hakuryuu tunjukkan, "kok bisa begitu, ya. Padahal kan kalian sudah biasa _chatting_…"

"Terbiasa _chatting_ bukan berarti kau bisa mengajaknya berbicara semudah itu," terpaan angin membelai ekor di rambutnya dan membuatnya bergoyang naik-turun. "Terlebih jika yang ingin diajak bicara itu adalah orang yang kau sukai. Tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana rasanya jika sedang berada di dekat orang yang disukai…" gumam Tsurugi seraya melirik ke arah sahabat berambut putih yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan "Kuncup", Hakuryuu.

"Ya.. kalau soal itu, aku juga paham." Kata Hakuryuu sembari sedikit bernostalgia dengan pengalaman cintanya sendiri, "Tapi, kalau kau tidak buru-buru menyatakan perasaanmu, bisa-bisa nanti diserobot Tenma, lho." Ujar Hakuryuu memperingatkan sahabatnya.

Tsurugi hanya bisa diam.

"Aku…"

"Berusahalah, bung." Celetuk Hakuryuu seraya menepuk–nepuk pundak Tsurugi. "Kau hanya perlu lebih pede dan sedikit berani, sisanya, tinggal nasib mujur yang menentukan." Tambah Hakuryuu lagi sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

Tsurugi kembali menghela napas.

"Nasib mujur, ya…" gumam Tsurugi tak jelas.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Jangan lesu begitu. Mana sahabat buntutku yang selalu bersemangat setiap kali sedang bertanding denganku..?" ucap Hakuryuu, berusaha untuk menyemangati sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda rasa galau. "Jangan pesimis begitu…"

Tsurugi hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Heh," lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas, "_Thanks_, Ncup." Ucap Tsurugi singkat. Beruntung dia punya rival sekaligus sahabat yang bisa diajaknya curhat secara terbuka seperti ini.

"Sama-sama, Ntut." Sahut Hakuryuu.

"Jangan panggil aku Ntut!" protes Tsurugi tegas. Hakuryuu tertawa.

"Daripada kupanggil kau Hitut," sambung Hakuryuu, masih terbahak.

Awalnya Tsurugi ingin kembali marah, hanya saja ketika ia mendengar kata 'hitut', tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa geli. Tawa Tsurugi pun akhirnya pecah.

Gelak tawa kedua pemuda ini terus membahana hingga seorang penjaga sekolah muncul dan berkata pada keduanya bahwa pintu menuju atap sekolah hendak dikunci sebab sekolah pada hari itu telah usai.

* * *

Sudah menjadi kesehariannya, begitu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 20 malam, Tsurugi menyalakan _laptop_ kesayangannya dan ber_chatting _ria hingga larut malam. Ia sengaja selalu _online_ pada jam-jam yang sama, sebab biasanya sang teman _chat_—Kariya—sudah _online_ terlebih dahulu dan siap untuk diajaknya _chat_.

Seperti dugaannya, begitu Tsurugi _login_ ke _chat room_, ia dapat melihat status milik Kariya yang sedang _on_.

_(TSURUGI_KYOUSUKE is online now)_

**[ Test. ]**

**[ Hei, boncel. ]**

**[ NAMAKU KARIYA! ]**

**[ Ya, ya. Terserah. ]**

**[ Minggu ini kau kosong tidak? ]**

Jeda beberapa saat hingga layar laptop milik Tsurugi menunjukkan tulisan baru.

**[ Minggu ini ako kosong. Ada apa? ]**

Tsurugi tersenyum kecil.

Ia pun mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata, hingga_—_

—_Piip._

"Ah!"

Tsurugi menjerit kaget setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya di layar _laptop_. Tepat sebelum ia akan menekan tombol enter, tiba-tiba saja...

"Sialan!"

Laptopnya.

Mati.

Karena kehabisan baterai. Ia lupa men_charger _laptop biru kesayangannya itu tadi pagi. Mengakibatkan sang benda malang menderita kehabisan energi.

Kesal, Tsurugi menyalakan lagi _laptop_nya. Dengan disambung pen_charger_. Ia membuka lagi ruang _chatting_nya bersama Kariya.

_(TSURUGI_KYOUSUKE is online now)_

_(KARIYA_MASAKI is offline now)_

"Hufft..."

Dalam hati, Tsurugi lega juga. Karena tadinya dia memang ragu-ragu untuk menekan tombol 'enter' pada laptopnya. Yah, sudahlah, yang penting tulisan di layar itu masih ada, dan belum terkirim. Kalau saja tadi ia sempat menekan enter, entah apa jawaban dari Kariya.

[ Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain hari Minggu? ]

Tsurugi lamat-lamat memperhatikan kembali kalimat yang barusan ia buat. Seketika, rasa ragu mulai mencuat dalam batinnya. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menekan tombol _backspace_ pada _tuts keyboard_nya.

[ Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita |

Tiba-tiba saja Tsurugi berhenti menekan jarinya.

Pemuda itu terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya jari jemarinya mulai menari kembali di atas _tuts laptop_nya.

[ Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita jadian…? ]

Tak sampai satu detik, Tsurugi buru-buru menghapus kalimat yang menurutnya sangat memalukan tersebut, mematikan _laptop_nya, menutupnya, dan menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut yang ia kenakan ke sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

Tenma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia menatap sebuah tulisan yang terpampang di layar _handphone_nya.

**Kariya** ** #Aoi** Begitulah. Tadi saat sedang chat tiba-tiba saja ia malah off setelah bertanya apa aku ada waktu kosong hari minggu nanti.

Saat ini, Tenma sedang menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jejaring sosial _Inatter_ yang sangat populer. Ia biasa _online_ di sana setiap hari. Mengobrol tentang macam-macam hal (mulai dari hal yang penting sampai yang tidak penting) dengan teman-temannya di klub Raimon.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Tenma sedang asyik membahas tentang fenomena "alay" bersama Shinsuke, hingga tiba-tiba saja layar _Inatter_nya memunculkan serentetan kata yang baru di_post_kan oleh Kariya.

**Kariya **Hari ini Tsurugaje aneh sekali.

Penasaran, Tenma pun mengetikkan kata-kata baru pada Kariya.

**Tenma** ** #Kariya** Eh? Tsurugaje? Maksudmu Tsurugi?

Tenma pun mendapat balasan singkat dari Kariya tak lama setelah itu.

**Kariya #Tenma **Ya, itu Tsurugi.

Tenma membulatkan mulutnya, "Ooh…" lalu kembali berniat untuk meneruskan percakapannya kembali dengan Shinsuke. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja jembolnya berhenti bergerak tatkala Aoi menuliskan sesuatu, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Kariya.

**Aoi **** #****Kariya** Tsurugi aneh? Memangnya ada apa, Kariya?

**Kariya **** #****Aoi** Begitulah. Tadi saat sedang chat tiba-tiba saja ia malah off setelah bertanya apa aku ada waktu kosong hari minggu nanti.

Tenma terdiam. Niat untuk melanjutkan kembali percakapannya dengan Shinsuke tiba-tiba saja batal. Kegiatannya pun berubah menjadi men_silent watch _setiap percakapan baru yang muncul di _Inatter_nya.

**Aoi **** #****Kariya **Hmm, mungkin saja komputernya mati?

**Aoi **** #****Kariya** Ngomong-ngomong, Kariya dan Tsurugi sering chatting, ya?

Kemudian pembicaraan beberapa anak Raimon via _Inatter_pun terus bergulir.

**Shinsuke **** #****Kariya** Eh? Apa? Tsurugi bertanya seperti itu padamu?

'Ah, Shinsuke juga ikut berkomentar rupanya…' batin Tenma dalam hati sambil terus mengikuti jalannya percakapan.

**Midori **** #****Kariya **Hee, jadi ternyata kalian berdua akrab di chatting. Pantas saja, habis selama ini aku heran kenapa kalian bisa klop padahal kalian kan jarang sekali mengobrol.

**Akane ******** #**Midori Wah, pantas saja kalau begitu.

**Kariya ******** #**Shinsuke Iya, Tsurugi-kun bertanya seperti itu padaku.

**Kariya ******** #**Aoi Begitulah.

**Kariya ******** #**Midori Midori-san, aku memang sering chatting dengan Tsurugi-kun. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kami klop. Justru lebih sering mengejek satu sama lain ketimbang mengobrol.

**Kariya ******** #**Akane Apanya yang 'Kalau begitu pantas saja?'

Entah kenapa Tenma merasa sedikit lega ketika membaca kalimat balasan Kariya kepada Midori. Tapi, tetap saja, ada perasaan tidak enak yang menganjal di hatinya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu lalu memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap lebih ofensif pada Kariya. Orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai dan selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Tenma kemudian menutup ponselnya, meletakkannya di atas meja belajar lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berusaha untuk pergi tidur. Akan tetapi, ia sangat sulit memejamkan kedua matanya karena percakapan di _Inatter_ tadi masih mengusik pikirannya.

Selama ini, baik disadari atau pun tidak oleh orang yang bersangkutan, Tenma selalu berusaha untuk dapat meraih hati Kariya. Oleh karena itu, setiap harinya ia selalu berusaha untuk bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan Kariya. Baik itu saat sedang di kelas, berlatih sepak bola, atau pun di waktu dan tempat yang lainnya.

Malah, terkadang Tenma melakukannya secara berlebihan, sampai-sampai tak jarang juga Kariya jadi merasa terganggu oleh ulahnya.

Hah, apa boleh buat. Tenma tak sengaja melakukannya dan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk mengganggu Kariya. Ia semata-mata melakukannya karena ia ingin bisa dekat dengan Kariya.

Hanya itu saja.

Tenma lalu membalikkan badannya ke samping, menarik selimutnya, dan menggengam erat bagian ujungnya.

Seandainya saja Kariya menyukai Tsurugi…

..Ah, tidak, tidak.

Tenma buru-buru menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Namun, bayangan singkatnya tadi terlanjur menimbulkan rasa ngilu sendiri di hatinya. Sebab, bagaimana pun juga, ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda berambut pirus tersebut.

Tiga jam menjelang fajar menyingsing, Tenma akhirnya berhasil memejamkan kedua matanya, meski setelah itu ia tidak bisa tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

Seto Midori menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat sosok sang kapten dan _ace striker_ andalan Raimon terlihat sama-sama bermata panda.

"Lho, lho, ada apa ini?" seru Midori sambil merangkul keduanya dari arah belakang, "sejak kapan kalian berdua jadi sama-sama kompak bermata panda seperti ini? Janjian, ya?" kekeh Midori kecil, bermaksud untuk menggoda kedua adik kelasnya itu.

"Eh… tidak, kok," gumam Tenma kecil, sementara itu Tsurugi hanya diam saja.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua asyik _online _sepanjang malam sampai lupa diri," tutur Midori, masih belum melepas rangkulannya dari Tenma (sementara Tsurugi sendiri sudah berhasil meloloskan diri sejak tadi).

"Eh… tidak, kok," klarifikasi Tenma menggunakan jawaban yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya. "Hanya saja, semalam aku kesulitan untuk tidur…" ungkap Tenma secara jujur pada akhirnya. Kini Midori menaikkan kedua buah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Begitu?" ucapnya singkat. Tenma hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Apa… kalian berdua sedang ada masalah?" tanya sang kakak kelas secara tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" baik Tenma maupun Tsurugi sama-sama meloloskan ungkapan keterkejutan itu secara bersamaan.

"…Masalah, ya…?" bisik Tenma dengan suara yang kecil, sementara itu Tsurugi tetap diam bembisu dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih datar dari tembok.

Baru saja Tenma hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, tiba-tiba saja Endou menyuruh seluruh anggota tim untuk memulai sesi latihan mereka. Tenma dan Tsurugi pun sama-sama beranjak dari pinggir lapangan dan bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya menuju lapangan.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Hakuryuu muncul lalu menyikut lengan Tsurugi pelan, "Hei Ntut. Wajahmu persis seperti panda, tuh."

Tsurugi mendesah tak senang.

_"Diam kau, Kuncup."_

* * *

Latihan pada sore hari itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Hanya saja permainan Tenma terlihat tidak seofensif biasanya. Ia jadi lebih sering bermain sebagai gelandang tengah yang terkadang ikut membantu tugas para bek mencegah lolosnya bola melewati wilayah penjagaan mereka.

"Tenma!" Shinsuke berteriak ke arah Tenma seraya melemparkan bola yang baru saja berhasil ia tangkap barusan. Tenma menerima bola yang Shinsuke berikan padanya dengan baik, kemudian kapten bernomor punggung delapan itu mengoper bolanya kepada pemain dengan nomor punggung urut setelahnya.

"Shindou_-senpai_!"

"_Nice pass!"_ puji Shindou singkat sebelum ia membawa lari bola tersebut ke arah gawang milik lawan mereka.

Setelah berhasil mengumpankan bola pada Shindou, Tenma sengaja kembali ke posisinya di tengah lapangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi Kariya.

Hal ini rupanya menarik perhatian sebagian orang, salah satunya termasuk Endou.

Sedari tadi pelatih itu memperhatikan permainan sang bocah pegasus dengan serius.

Akhirnya, laki-laki ber_headband _jingga itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meminta kepada semua pemain untuk menghentikan permainan mereka sementara.

Begitu semuanya sudah berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, tanpa basa-basi lagi Endou segera membuka mulutnya.

"Tenma, coba kau ganti posisi di depan sebagai penyerang. Tsurugi menjadi pemain bek, dan Kariya sebagai kiper."

(Jeda.)

"**EEEEEEEEEH…?!"** teriakan seluruh pemain dan manajer terdengar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan atau direncanakan oleh Endou, akan tetapi pada akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang laki-laki itu instruksikan.

Kariya, yang sama sekali tak pernah sedikit pun terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang penjaga gawang, terlihat cukup tegang dengan posisi barunya itu.

Yah, bukan karena ia merasa tidak pede atau apa, hanya saja ia merasa agak asing mengenakan seragam yang tidak biasa ia kenakan.

Tapi, tak apa-apa, lah. Toh, Kariya juga ingin menguji kemampuannya sendiri sebagai penjaga gawang. Siapa tahu, ia berpotensi sebagai kiper cadangan (atau cabutan) suatu saat nanti.

Latihan pun kembali dimulai. Hakuryuu mengoper bolanya pada Tenma.

Tenma menerima operan bola yang ia peroleh dari Hakuryuu, membawanya, kemudian menendangnya sekuat tenaga ke arah gawang lawan, akan tetapi tembakannya kurang mulus meskipun pada akhirnya tendangannya itu berhasil menjebol pertahanan yang dijaga oleh Sangoku.

Seusai mencetak satu gol untuk timnya, Tenma kembali menuju ke posisinya sebagai penyerang.

Latih tanding pun kembali berjalan dengan seru.

Rupanya Kariya sangat mahir menangkis bola. Gerakannya yang lincah serta tubuhnya yang atletis mampu menangkap hujan-hujan bola yang melayang ke arahnya dengan gerakan akrobatis yang terlihat begitu menawan. Para manajer dan Shinsuke sendiri berdecak kagum pada keahlian Kariya tersebut.

Akan tetapi, meskipun bocah berambut pirus itu memiliki daya refleks serta kelincahan di atas rata-rata, ia masih belum memiliki pengalaman serta kekuatan yang cukup untuk menahan sebuah tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh seorang pengguna _keshin_.

Hal ini terbukti ketika Kariya gagal menahan bola yang Nishiki tembakkan ke arahnya dengan menggunakan _keshin_ miliknya, _Sengoku Bushin Musashi_.

"Uwaaah!"

Tubuh Kariya pun terpelanting ke dalam gawang, menemani bola yang juga ikut masuk melayang bersamanya.

"Kariya!" teriak Tenma dari kejauhan. Sementara itu Tsurugi buru-buru menghampiri Kariya secepatnya.

"Kariya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsurugi cemas.

Kariya mengaduh kesakitan, hanya saja ia masih sanggup untuk kembali bangkit. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hufft, tendangan tadi lumayan juga, Nishiki_-senpai_." Puji Kariya seraya mengusap pelan belakang kepalanya karena tidak berhasil menahan bola tadi.

Tsurugi mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian diterima oleh Kariya untuk membantunya kembali berdiri (sementara itu dari kejauhan terdengar suara Hakuryuu yang bersiul iseng). Begitu Kariya kembali bangkit, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang kotor dan kembali memasang posisi kuda-kuda di depan gawang.

Latihan pada sore itu pun kembali diteruskan.

Akan tetapi, seiring dengan diteruskannya latih tanding tersebut, performa yang ditunjukkan oleh Tenma semakin lama terlihat semakin menurun. Beberapa kali ia gagal menerima dan memberi umpan. Bahkan ada satu tembakan yang ia layangkan dengan _keshin_nya yang berhasil Sangoku tahan. Hal ini jelas-jelas membuat semua orang terkejut (termasuk Sangoku sendiri yang selama ini dicap sebagai kiper dengan presentasi keberhasilan menahan bola yang sangat kecil).

Endou akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan latih tanding pada hari itu dan memanggil semuanya untuk kembali ke pinggir lapangan (sementara itu tak ada satu pun yang ingat dengan Sangoku dan keberhasilan perdananya menahan tendangan _keshin_ milik Tenma).

Endou mengevaluasi permainan setiap anak dan member mereka beberapa masukan. Ia memuji permainan Kariya sebagai penjaga gawang (dan lupa memuji Sangoku), mengoreksi permainan Kurama dan Hayami, memberi respon positif pada permainan Hamano dan Kirino, serta menanyakan pendapat Tsurugi tentang bagaimana rasanya seorang _ace striker_ seperti dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja dipindahkan posisinya menjadi seorang bek.

Tsurugi hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang Endou layangkan kepadanya.

"Biasa saja," komentar Tsurugi hemat.

Endou lalu kembali melanjutkan evaluasinya pada beberapa orang, hingga akhirnya giliran Tenma untuk dikomentari sang pelatih pun tiba.

Tenma menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya pelan, bersiap untuk menerima kritik dari Endou.

"..Tenma." Endou berkata perlahan dengan intonasi serta ekspresi muka yang terlihat serius.

Sang kapten merasa gusar. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil bersiap menerima eksekusi yang akan divoniskan padanya.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Endou tersenyum lebar pada Tenma.

Sangat lebar.

Pelatih bertanduk tiga pasang itu mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada Tenma (yang bertanduk sepasang) seraya berkata, "Berjuanglah!"

Mendengarnya, Tenma hanya mampu mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Eh?"

Endou lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang; kemudian berujar, "Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau terus merasa takut dan ragu, maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagimu."

"_Sesuatu yang..penting..bagiku…?" _gumam Tenma perlahan-lahan. Endou mengiyakan gumaman Tenma tersebut dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. "Semoga berhasil, Tenma!" Sambung pelatih itu kembali sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

* * *

Seusai sesi evaluasi yang Endou berikan tersebut, latihan pada hari itu pun resmi berakhir. Seluruh anggota tim segera mengganti pakaian mereka dan kembali pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

…Tak terkecuali bagi Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu yang saat itu sedang berjalan bersama-sama di salah satu trotoar yang ada di kota itu. Kedua sahabat sekaligus rival ini memang selalu pulang bersama sampai setengah jalan (sebab arah rumah mereka mulai berlainan sejak di areal pertokoan).

"Bagaimana rasanya tadi, Ntut?" tanya Hakuryuu menggoda, menyinggung soal kejadian yang berlangsung antara Tsurugi dan Kariya saat sedang latihan barusan.

Tsurugi membuang mukanya. "..Biasa saja, tuh."

Sontak, tawa geli milik Hakuryuu pecah. Ia tertawa nyaring atas reaksi Tsurugi yang satu ini.

"Bohong kok kelihatan jelas begitu, sih…" komentar Hakuryuu di tengah dera tawanya. "Dasar Ntuut, Ntut…" Hakuryuu kembali tertawa tanpa henti.

Tsurugi mendesis geram.

"Jangan tertawa," ancam Tsurugi serius. Hakuryuu buru-buru menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf, maaf…" tutur sang pemuda yang merawat dengan baik kuncup di rambutnya itu. "Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah ini? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada boncel tercintamu yang satu itu…?" ujar Hakuryuu tak sabar.

"Berisik, kau, Ncup." Tsurugi mulai merasa terganggu dengan tingkah laku Hakuryuu. Akhirnya pemuda yang memiliki jambang berbentuk spiral ini mencari cara supaya ia bisa lolos dari kuncup pengganggu yang satu ini…

"..Eh, Ncup." Celetuk Tsurugi seketika. "Pacarmu, tuh. Lagi sama cowok lain."

Otomatis sepasang permata merah milik Hakuryuu menengok ke arah yang Tsurugi tunjuk. Pemuda berambut putih-biru itu bertahan dalam posisinya, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja kena tipu oleh sohib buntutnya itu.

"..DASAR NTU—eh, _lha_; hilang ke mana dia?" gumam Hakuryuu bertanya-tanya ketika ia mendapati bahwa Tsurugi telah raib dari sisinya. _"Che, kabur dia…"_

Setelah itu Hakuryuu berjalan seorang diri ke rumahnya. Namun, tipuan Tsurugi barusan masih membayang di kepalanya.

"_Pacarmu, tuh. Lagi sama cowok lain."_

Tiba-tiba saja Hakuryuu jadi merindukan kekasihnya dan buru-buru mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, memencet kombinasi angka yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, lalu meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

'_Tuuut. Tuuut.'_

Tiba-tiba saja Hakuryuu jadi teringat pada si Ntut (alias Tsurugi).

'_Tuuut. Tuuut. Ckrek—'_

"…_Ya, halo?" _terdengar sebuah suara dari seberang sana, _"Ada apa, Hakuryuu?"_

"Halo, Shuu." Balas Hakuryuu berbasa-basi,"Sekarang kau sedang apa?"

"_Eh? Aku sedang menonton TV di rumah," _jawab sang kekasih lugas.

"Oh, begitu…" sahut Hakuryuu, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega.

"_Memangnya ada apa, Hakuryuu?" _tanya sang pasangan telepon, merasa penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hakuryuu lagi.

"_Hmm, begitu…"_

Kemudian jeda sejenak.

"…Shuu?"

"_Ya, Hakuryuu?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sang lawan bicara terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"…_Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Hakuryuu. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku... Ah, tidak. Aku benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena bisa dipertemukan denganmu…"_

Seketika itu juga, jantung milik Hakuryuu berdetak tak karuan. Pipinya bersemu merah, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Oh, inilah yang dinamakan salah tingkah.

.

.

.

(Untung saja kuncup miliknya tidak sampai terbang dari tempatnya.)

* * *

Kata-kata Endou masih terngiang dengan jelas di dalam benak Tenma.

"_Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau terus merasa takut dan ragu, maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagimu."_

Sebetulnya, Tenma sangat mengerti maksud dari ucapan yang disampaikan oleh pelatihnya tersebut. Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Endou akan menyadari kegalauannya ini. Rupanya ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sosok seorang Endou Mamoru, sang pemain sepak bola legendaris.

"_Hahah, ternyata Endou -kantoku benar-benar orang yang luar biasa," _batin Tenma sambil menatap langit sore yang jingga dan membayangkan sosok sang pelatihnya tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ, Tenma _-kun_?"

Tenma terpaku.

…Ah, suara itu! Jangan bilang kalau—

"Kariya..?!" ucap Tenma terkejut saat mendapati sosok sang pujaan hati tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hei, hei. Apa-apaan reaksimu itu…? Seolah-olah aku ini hantu saja…" protes Kariya sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Ah, maaf, bukan begitu.. hanya saja kau mengagetkanku, Kariya…" sanggah Tenma segera.

Kariya melepaskan senyum datarnya seraya menghela napas, "Hmm, jadi begitu." Kemudian bocah perambut pirus itu menempatkan posisinya persis di sebelah Tenma. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya,

"Tenma_-kun_," Kariya menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah…?"

_Deg._

Ucapan Kariya barusan sungguh sanga telak bagi Tenma.

Awalnya Tenma ingin menyanggah pertanyaan Kariya dengan menjawab "tidak", hanya saja ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membohongi Kariya.

(Dan ia tidak ingin membohongi Kariya.)

Tenma tersenyum tipis. Ditatapnya sekali lagi langit jingga yang menaungi dirinya dan Kariya.

"Kariya… kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

Kariya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ke mana…?"

Sudah Tenma duga bahwa Kariya akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"…Ke suatu tempat. Pokoknya ada suatu tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Kariya terlihat mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Setelahnya, pemuda beriris keemasan itu tampak bimbang antara menolak atau menerima tawaran dari Tenma tersebut, hingga…

"…Baiklah," jawab Kariya menyetujui permohonan Tenma. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Tenma tak mampu membendung rasa bahagianya lagi.

Ia bahkan nyaris saja melompat dan menerjang tubuh Kariya, akan tetapi berambut cokelat itu buru-buru mengambil kontrol atas tindak tubuhnya supaya tidak sampai melakukan hal tersebut.

Alih-alih, Tenma malah menggamit tangan Kariya, kemudian menariknya lembut dan membawanya ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat…! Nanti kita bisa tertinggal kereta…!" tutur Tenma terengah-engah di tengah larinya.

Kariya segera membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Eh…? KERETA?!" ujarnya terkejut setengah mati.

Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Kariya, Tenma malah makin mempercepat larinya.

"Hei, Tenma_-kun _, tung—"

Kariya nyaris terjatuh, akan tetapi untung saja Tenma berhasil mencegahnya.

"…Hah, apa boleh buat." Tiba-tiba saja Tenma bergumam demikian, membuat tanda tanya di dalam kepala Kariya bermunculan semakin banyak. Bahkan kalau sanggup menghitung, jumlahnya bisa saja menyaingi jumlah bintang yang berada di angkasa sana.

Namun keterkejutan Kariya semakin memuncak saat tiba-tiba saja pinggangnya dipeluk dan tubuhnya diangkut oleh sang pemuda berambut cokelat.

"H-HAH?!" pekik Kariya terkejut bukan main. Inginnya ia memprotes Tenma dan memintanya untuk kembali menurunkannya segera, hanya saja sang bocah pegasus sudah terlanjur kembali berlari, dan hal ini membuat Kariya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berontak.

Alasannya?

Kariya merasa takut terjatuh saat melihat pemandangan jalan yang terlihat bergerak begitu cepat di matanya.

Ia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya rapat sambil berharap semoga ia bisa segera melewati kengerian ini.

* * *

Kariya benar-benar tak mengerti.

Setelah mengajaknya pergi (secara tiba-tiba) ke suatu tempat yang tak jelas, kemudian (secara tiba-tiba lagi) menariknya paksa (bahkan sampai menggendongnya segala) sampai ke stasiun kereta, kini Kariya mendapati matanya ditutup dengan selembar kain oleh oknum dengan ciri fisik berupa rambut berwarna cokelat dan mata berwarna biru dengan inisial T.

Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenma.

Perilaku Tenma (yang tak terbaca ini) sama sekali tak bisa Kariya mengerti.

(Bahkan anak itu mulai merasa bahwa apa yang sedang dialaminya kini lebih mirip sebuah kasus penculikan.)

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap saat Tenma berujar, "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Ucapan Tenma barusan segera membuyarkan Kariya dari lamunan mengenai berbagai macam spekulasinya.

Tenma lalu membuka ikatan—_kunci mati_—pada kain yang ia pakaikan di sekitar mata Kariya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun lagi.

Begitu penutup mata tadi dilepaskan, Kariya tidak segera membuka kedua matanya. Ia membiarkan sepasang kelopak miliknya tetap tertutup selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"…"

Samar-samar, Kariya melihat cahaya.

Jumlahnya satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Lima.

Delapan.

Belasan.

Puluhan.

…Banyak?

Begitu kedua iris keemasan miliknya terbuka secara sempurna, Kariya mendapati dirinya tengah berada di lautan cahaya.

Ini…

"…_Kunang-kunang?"_ bisik Kariya merasa takjub.

Kini dirinya sedang dimandikan oleh remang cahaya yang berpendar di sekelilingnya. Ada (mungkin) ratusan kunang-kunang yang kini terbang mengitari dirinya dan Tenma.

Kariya tenggelam dalam keindahan yang Tenma tunjukkan padanya itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari, mengagumi kecantikan serangga-serangga mungil yang menakjubkan tersebut. Bisa berada di antara mereka seperti ini rasanya betul-betul bagaikan mimpi. Bahkan pernah berkhayal seperti ini saja, sejujurnya Kariya tak pernah. Oleh sebab itu, begitu mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh ratusan kunang-kunang ini, hatinya merasa begitu terpesona. Kariya merasa dirinya bagaikan berada di tengah lautan anak-anak bintang.

Tenma tersenyum puas saat melihat Kariya tampak menyukai tempat yang ia tunjukkan padanya. Tempat ini memang mengagumkan, namun sosok yang kini sedang bersamanya itu juga tak kalah mengagumkan bagi dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, Tenma sengaja menunjukkan tempat terbaik yang ia ketahui pada Kariya, sebab ia…

"Kariya…" Tenma berbisik dengan suara yang amat sangat perlahan. Ia lalu melangkah secara hati-hati mendekati Kariya, memandang wajahnya dengan lembut, dan menatap sepasang iris keemasan Kariya dengan permata biru langit miliknya.

Kariya, yang wajahnya dipandang dengan lembut seperti itu, ditatap dengan sepasang mata yang terlihat indah itu, dan dibius oleh cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh para kunang-kunang, akhirnya takluk pada semua itu. Dirinya pun tenggelam dan hanyut dalam suasana romantis tersebut.

Ia balas menatap mata Tenma lekat-lekat. Terdapat desir-desir aneh yang menyeruak dalam relung hatinya.

(..Pertanda apakah ini?)

* * *

_(TSURUGI_KYOUSUKE is online now)_

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lebih Tsurugi _online_, akan tetapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Kariya pada _chatroom_nya.

"…_Kemana Kariya?"_

* * *

Sebaris kata yang mewakilkan segenap persaannya itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Tenma.

(Bersamaan dengan itu, hubungannya dengan Kariya sudah tidak akan pernah bisa sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.)

Tenma berkata kepada Kariya bahwa ia akan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menunggu jawaban darinya.

Jika Kariya membalas perasaan Tenma terhadapnya, maka Kariya harus memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Namun, apabila Kariya tidak membalas perasaan Tenma terhadapnya, maka Kariya harus beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

* * *

Tsurugi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu memantapkan hatinya, lalu menggerakkan jari jemarinya dengan gesit di atas _keyboard_, mengetikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat hubungannya dengan Kariya sudah tidak akan pernah bisa sama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Tsurugi menyadari hal itu. Ia sudah bersiap menerima segala resikonya.

[ Kariya, aku mencintaimu. ]

Tsurugi lalu menekan tombol 'enter' pada _keyboard_nya tanpa sedikitpun mengetahui bahwa pada saat yang bersamaan, Kariya sedang memeluk tubuh Tenma dari belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

_(Offline messages from TSURUGI_KYOUSUKE 22:22 PM)_

_.  
_

**[ Kariya, aku mencintaimu. ]**

* * *

**—****FIN**—

* * *

**Ngggeeeeenggg...!:**

Ah, masa ya saya maksa buat bikin fic ini jadi dalam waktu sehari coba. #sasuga kekuatan OTP dan tema cinta segitiga AqA

Alhasil, saya ngetik terus dari jam 6 sore sampe jam setengah 2 pagi buat nyelesaiin ngetik sampai ke plot yang saya inginkan. Sampai-sampai kelupaan buat bikin pergola untuk maket. #GARUK TEMBOK

Oh ya, maaf kalo typo-nya ada banyak; saya enggak sempet ngebeta lagi soalnya, jadi yah... enggak tahu deh apa ada kata-kata yang terdengar lucu, tidak rasional atau apa. "OTL (Yah maklumi saja orang yang dikejar _deadline_ itu seperti apa).

Lalu maaf kalo makin ke bawah, makin ke bagian _end_nya, cerita dan bahasanya jadi makin ngaco, soalnya di bagian situ saya udah mulai teler ngetik, jadinya rada-rada ngelindung & ngambang gimanaa gitu deh. #slap

Tapi serius, saya puas banget pas nulis bagian akhirnya. Habisnya bikin Tsurugi sebagai korban dari kejamnya cinta bersudut tiga itu rasanya menyenangkan sekali, kufufu.

Baiklah silahkan tunggu sekuelnya (bagi yang berminat) dengan judul **Obtuse**. #oke saya tahu judulnya emang kampung banget

.

.

* * *

**—Trailer of Obtuse—**

by Kuroka

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

* * *

"Tenma dan Kariya akhirnya jadian...?"

.

"Itu haknya untuk memilih siapa orang yang ingin dicintainya."

.

"..Entahlah, hanya saja... waktu itu aku memang tidak bisa menolaknya,"

.

"Setidaknya kau sudah berani menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Tsurugi."

.

"Kyousuke, bulan depan ayahmu akan dimutasi ke Hokkaido."

.

**[ Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Tenma. Semoga kalian tetap langgeng. ]**

.

"Ntut, aku pasti akan merindukan ekor di rambutmu itu."

.

"Kariya, ada apa...?"

.

"Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa _chatting_ seperti biasanya, kan..?

.

_"Tenma-kun..."_

_.  
_

"Nah, aku pergi dulu."_  
_

.

"Pergilah, Kariya. Aku sudah tahu dari sorot matamu bahwa sebetulnya kau..."

.

_"...AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU..!"_


End file.
